Love Wendy:Hopeless
by LoveLaurel101
Summary: Sequel to Love Wendy, but very easy to understand if you have't read the first! Something has happened in South Park, and it's up to the couples to repair it. Is allhope lost? Stendy and Kybe mostly, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm Baaaaccckkkk! And I have the sequel to Love Wendy! I hope you all enjoy it! I think it's gonna be a funnn ride! Please review, it makes me more encouraged to write! Oh, and if you never read the first Love Wendy, don't fret!(It's my earlier writing, not that good…;D) It's not important to read before this one, the only thing you need to know is that there are two OCs, Natalia and Mari.(Which are based off of my own AH-MAZING friends! Love you guys!) Natalia is a good friend to those in South Park and Mari will be more important in this story then in the other.(She was a waitress in one scene) Hope that helps! Now, READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I...Own…Nothing…:( **

Love Wendy: Hopeless

The wind grew in intensity, shaking the trees and everything else for that matter. The thunder rumbled from the clouds above. The people of South Park hid in their houses as the storm grew more threatening. Most were starting to panic as something violent could be seen in the distance. Four houses were hopeful that the storm wouldn't hit North City. They hoped this because they worried for their children, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, and Kyle Broflovski. These four had left South Park for the weekend because of a concert. Their parent's last hope was that they were safe and would stay that way. Nothing could prepare them for what happened next. The sky was illuminated for only a second and everyone stared in bewilderment, until their sight was no more.

"Haha, dude that was amazing! That band rocked hard-core!" Stan yelled excitedly at no one particular.

Wendy, who stood at his side holding his hand, winced. "Yes, we know! We were there! Maybe you should wear earplugs like the rest of us next time so you can stop deafening me!" Wendy shouted back. Stan just smirked and shrugged.

"Well," Kyle said, "Should we head back to South Park now?"

"Aw, can't we do something else before we have to go back there K-y-y-y-y-l-l-l-e?" said Bebe dragging out his name and leaning heavily against his side.

"Yeah man, let's go to a festival or something!" yelled Stan, getting excited all over again.

"Um, are you drunk or something? There are no festivals in sight!" Kyle said.

"Killjoy," Stan mumbled under his breath.

"What did you just call me?" Kyle asked annoyed.

"You heard me, what are you on your period or something like Cartman is always saying?"

"That's it; you're so going down bitch!"

"Bring it whore!"

And with that, the boys began to lunge at each other.

"BOYS, CALM YOURSELVES!" Wendy yelled wile rolling her eyes.

"Yeah guys, behave. Anyway, look over there! It's a zoo! Let's go!" Bebe squealed.

"Um, Bebe, what zoo is open at," Kyle checked his watch, "eleven p.m.?"

"Read the sign! It says, _24 Hour Zoo_! And I thought you were the smart one," Bebe snickered and started walking towards the gate. Kyle just blushed at his stupidity and followed his girlfriend. Stan and Wendy rejoined hands and followed them as well.

"Oh, look Kyle! Those animals are soooo CUTE! And those too! And also those! These one especially! Kyle, look at the zebra! Soooo adorable!" Bebe kept yelling, pointing everything out and dragging Kyle around everywhere. She really was energetic. Wendy and Stan told them they would meet them back at the gate in an hour, and went their own way.

"Wow, I've never seen Bebe so hyper before," said Stan.

"Well, I think she's just really happy to be spending more time with Kyle. He's been studying so hard lately, you know. We're seniors now, getting close to graduation time. He really wants to get a scholarship for an Ivy League school," Wendy informed Stan.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I've been missing you more lately too. Seems like we usually have to cancel any plans because of studying," Stan said, looking down at the ground.

"Well, we're with each other now. And that's what counts," Wendy spoke softly. She stood up on her tip-toes and pecked Stan on the cheek. He grinned.

Stan and Wendy then headed to the place marked _Aquarium_. When they walked inside, their breath was taken away. The glass aquarium was in a tunnel shape, and everywhere they looked there was unique sea life. They kept walking through the tunnel, amazed at everything they saw. Then the tunnel reached a point where it was rather dark. Wendy gripped Stan's had tighter, feeling frightened. But then, the aquarium glowed all around them, from what appeared to be glow in the dark fish.

"Whoa," the couple said in unison.

They soon exited the aquarium, still stunned at all of the beauty they just encountered. Stan came to his senses and looked at his watch.

"Well, hours over. We should head back to the gate," Stan said disappointed.

"Yeah," Wendy sighed.

They started walking to the entrance. When they were about halfway there, Wendy stopped in her tracks, making Stan stop right along side of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Well, maybe this will make it better," Stan smiled, then leaned down and kissed Wendy lovingly. She smiled and kissed back, and then they eventually broke apart.

"Feeling better now?" Stan asked with a smile.

"A little," Wendy said, "I really think we should head home now though, I'm getting a bit worried."

"Alright," replied Stan.

They headed to the front and found Bebe and Kyle. Kyle had lipstick marks on his cheek, and Stan couldn't help but snicker.

"What?" asked Kyle, narrowing his eyes at Stan.

"Were you trying on some of Bebe's lipstick?" Stan said and started chuckling.

Kyle wiped vigorously at his cheek and blushed, while Bebe just rolled her eyes and started walking out the gate. The rest of the group soon followed.

It took about ten minutes of walking to make it to the train station. Kyle walked up and started talking to the ticket master so they could get back to their hometown. Bebe started humming and rocking back and forth on her feet, obviously bored. As she started looking more at her surroundings, she noticed two familiar faces.

"Natalia! Kenny! Over here guys!" Bebe yelled across the train station to them. They looked over and began running towards Bebe and the rest of the group.

"Hey!" yelled Natalia, and then embraced Bebe in a hug. Everyone greeted each other, except for Kyle who was still talking to the ticket master.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bebe questioned.

Kenny replied. "Natalia was at her internship with the fashion designer today. And as for me, I just wanted to go with her to bother her and explore North City. They have all kinds of cool stuff here. Still, there's nothing like home, which seems to be our dilemma. They aren't letting anyone in the town."

"What?" yelled Bebe. Bebe, Stan, and Wendy all looked at each other with concern. The three rushed up to where Kyle was standing too hear it for themselves. Natalia and Kenny just looked at each other and shrugged, staying behind and their friends rushed to the counter.

"What do you mean we can't leave? What kind of bullshit is this?" Kyle asked the lady supposed to be giving them their tickets home.

"I'm so sorry! I really wish I knew what was going on, but I got strict orders not to send anyone there. They even shut down all the trains heading to South Park. I can't even get home!" she said, stressed and concerned.

"Hey, I know you," said Wendy, "You were the person who worked at that one restaurant! Mari, right?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Mari replied, playing with her hands out of nervousness. "And I really don't know what's going on!"

All of a sudden, the ground shook. It lasted for about a minute, and then stopped abruptly. Wendy hung onto Stan and Bebe to Kyle.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyle whispered to himself. The T.V.s hung up at the train station suddenly turned to the news station.

_This just in, South Park is no more…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter! Hope you all like it, and please leave a review! I love reviews so much, they make my day! Now…READ ON!**

Love Wendy: Hopeless

_Special report, South Park has been ruined. The small Colorado Town completely demolished. Only a select few are going in to assess the damages, but it looks as if there is absolutely nothing left. As for the cause, little is known. Wait…a new report is coming in. It seems as if a freak accident has left this town in ruins. An explosion from a local…box company? Well, there you have it. South Park is gone thanks to local box company. Now back to your regular programming…_

"W-what?" Bebe whispered in disbelief. She started to tear up, so Kyle held her closer.

"Weird things happen in South Park all the time, but not like this!" Stan said.

"Yeah, and you guys ever remember there being a box company? I don't," Natalia said, joining her friends now, with Kenny following behind.

"Guys, we have to go back. We have to find out what's actually happening here," Stan spoke, and started walking towards the direction of the town.

"But Stan, it's going to take us hours to get there on foot! And it's starting to get really cold," Wendy said then shivered. Stan just shook his head.

"We have to go, what else are we going to do? It's our home, I'm sure we can do something, we've saved it before haven't we?" Stan said, trying to convince everyone to take the long trek.

"I agree with Stan," Kenny said, "Let's do this."

"Ha, going badass there Kenny? Alright, I'm in," Natalia said.

The rest of the group looked at each other skeptically, but then nodded their heads in agreement.

"But we should stop and get some supplies first," Wendy said.

"Right, let's go," Stan said, taking his girlfriend's hand.

As they were starting to walk away, a soft voice spoke up behind them. "Um, can I come with you guys? I want to help too," Mari said.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and she took this as a yes. She abandoned her ticket station and caught up with them. The group of seven was off…

**Unknown area with unknown characters… (AN: To add to the mystery ^_^)**

"_**Hey! They're coming! What do you suppose they'll do?"**_

"_**I don't know you idiot! But if they are stupid enough, they will run right into our trap! Haha!"**_

"_**I don't know, the one with the green hat looks pretty smart. So does the chick with the purple beret."**_

"_**Don't make me hit you! They might be smarter than us, but definitely not smarter than the boss. And he created the plan all by himself. We are just the interrogators."**_

"_**Um, what questions are we supposed to ask them?"**_

"_**Stupid! Don't you even remember what our whole mission was? Ugh, never mind. I'll just do the talking okay?"**_

"_**Whatever you say, grumpy pants."**_

"_**That's it, come here you dim-wit! I'm gonna smash your face in!"**_

(AN: Back to the group! ^_^)

"Ugh, feels like I've been walking for hours!" Bebe complained

"Bebe, it's only been twenty minutes," Kyle said chuckling.

"Will you carry me?" Bebe whined to Kyle.

"I love you, but I'm not going to carry you around for hours," Kyle said. Bebe huffed in response.

"It is getting dark though, we should find a place to stay for the night." Wendy said.

"Look, over there! I think it's a hotel of some sort," Mari yelled to the others.

Everyone started heading in the direction of the hotel. When they got inside, Kyle went up to the front desk and rang the bell for service. It was a small hotel, felt more like a cottage. But there would surely be enough room for all of them, as long as all of the rooms weren't taken. This wasn't likely though, because the hotel/cottage was located in the middle of nowhere.

All of a sudden, two boys came up behind the front desk. One had blonde hair that swooped over his forehead and had light blue eyes. The other had black hair that was very messy and stands fell all around his face. His eyes were a deep purple, which was sort of strange. They both looked about eighteen and had a normal build.

"Hello, my friends and I were wondering if you had any rooms available for us," Kyle told them, and the rest of the group gathered around Kyle to see what they had to say.

"Why of course we do! Plenty! By the way, my name is Def, and this is my brother Dustan. Nice to meet you all! May I ask what your names are?" the black haired boy said excitedly.

"Well, I'm Kyle. This is Bebe, Stan, Wendy, Natalia, Kenny, and Mari," said Kyle pointing to the group member as he said their name. "So, how much for the rooms?"

"Well," Def said, "For the seven rooms it will cost you twenty-one dollars a night. So, three dollars from each of you?"

"Sounds good," said Kyle, fishing out his share of cash. Everyone put their portion on the desk.

"Thanks. Now, Dustan, take the money to the back, get them their room keys, and show them to their rooms." Def said. Dustan didn't do as he was told, he seemed to be frozen.

"Hey IDIOT! Go do as I say!" Def yelled at him.

"Oh," Dustan said coming out of his trance, "R-right." Dustan did as Def said, and led the group to the rooms.

"Here," Dustan said as he handed the room keys to Kyle, "your rooms are all of the seven rooms down this hallway. The three on this side are conjoining rooms, as well as the four on that side. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," said Kyle.

The group split so that Kyle, Bebe, Stan, and Wendy were in the four rooms on the left side, and Kenny, Mari, and Natalia were in the three rooms on the right side. They all retired to their rooms for the night.

At about 3:00 in the morning, Wendy woke up with a start. She was slightly sweating from the nightmare she just had. Wendy didn't want to be alone, so she went through the door to Stan's room. She sat on his bed and started to shake him to try to awaken him. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"W-Wendy? What are you doing here?" Stan asked groggily.

"I had a nightmare Stan."

"Hm, well tell me about it."

Wendy lay back on his pillow and pulled the sheet over her as she began to tell him her story.

"Well, when we got to South Park, everyone was dead. And then there was a bright flash, and everyone in our group started to die. T-then, you fell to the ground…and…" Wendy started to cry slightly. Stan pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing will happen to me, you're stuck with me forever. Don't worry about it. I love you," Stan said lovingly while looking in her eyes.

"Thanks. I love you too."

With that, Wendy laid her head in his warm chest and fell asleep once more. Her nightmares ceased.

(AN: Back at the front desk with Def and Dustan)

"Hey, why didn't you respond to me earlier dude?" Def questioned Dustan.

"U-um, I don't know. Just zoned out I guess," Dustan spoke unsurely.

"That's bullshit man. You've never been that out of it before…unless…"

"NO, it's not what you think Def! Trust me, I'd never!" Dustan pleaded to his brother.

"You were so looking at one of those chicks! Which one?" Def asked.

"I wasn't! I swear!" Dustan yelled.

"I said, which one?" Def threatened.

"Ugh, I think her name was Natalia," Dustan said in defeat. Def smirked, but then became angry.

"You do know that it's against the rules to like her right! I swear if anything happens, I'll kill you before…"

A new voice entered the room. Both Def and Dustan tensed up.

"Before what?" it said.

"Ha, nice to see you Dag," Def said. "I was just saying that if Dustan got in a relationship with that girl, that I'd kill him before you would get the chance to."

"Well, no need for that. I think that would play to our advantage. Go ahead Dustan; do as you wish with the girl. I approve," replied Dag.

"Um, well thanks man," said Dustan.

"I will be back soon enough, but I've got some other business to tend to. See you guys later," Dag said, and then vanished from sight.

"See you later brother," Def said before retreating to his room, Dustan doing the same.


End file.
